The Thneed of His Greed
by LemonyGoodness7542
Summary: The beautiflu gay love of himself. Innocent!Once-ler x Greedy!Once-ler. Enjoy the lemony goodness.


**WARNING: I HAVE NEVER SEEN NOR READ THE LORAX. I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THEY ACT EXACTLY SO THIS WAS EXTREMELY DIFFICULT. THIS WAS FOR A FRIEND. I'M SORRY IF I JUST WASTED YOUR LIFE. HAVE A COOKIE. OK BYE. **Yeah but seriously I had so much trouble writing this. Sorry! D:

**DISCLAIMER**: Kind of stated above in that^ but yeah. I don't own him.

"What did you need?" The innocent one of the two asked, a hint of something off in his voice. A huge, lop-sided smirk played on the Greedy Once-ler's face. His green shades, along the shadow from his jade hat covered his hungry eyes. He wasn't afraid to admit he was completely desired his other half.

"Can you go into my—our?—bedroom and look for my gloves?" The Innocent Once-ler nodded and walked his way to the room, a faint smile on his lips. The Greedy one was quite fond of how his other self carried himself, shyly yet seemed to have an aura of confidence about him. They may be the same person but in personality, he would devour the other.

The greedy one walked behind, then sat there, watching him from the door—unnoticed. His innocent and apparently oblivious self hadn't realized that the emerald gloves had been on his hands the entire time. The conniving one couldn't help but realize just how beautiful, he was. _Then of course, he is me…_ The Other's hair was the same raven black and styled messily under his own hat. His white shirt was slightly dirty—but not enough to appall—tucked lazily into his striped pants. His grey vest was neatly placed over his clothes, only little ruffles here and there. The Greedy Once-ler knew he had to take action now.

He strolled in and clasped the door shut, ever so softly and flipped the lock so that the Innocent Once-ler couldn't hear. He couldn't help but realize how his other self was in complete focus, his face scrunched up. _Damn! I'm adorable!_

"Having trouble?" The one in clad money-green asked, a playful and tone in his voice. He bit the top part of the glove above his ring finger and pulled it off his left hand. He took the now bare hand to pluck the twin glove off his other hand. They were discarded onto the cold floor quickly.

"I can't find them! Where did you- what the?" Their lips crushed, roughly. The Greedy Once-ler inhaled furiously as he felt the dazed boy kiss him back. He moved his lips desperately with the other's. The greedy one was in complete lust for uke, slowly slipping into his poison. Pulling back the Greedy Once-ler gave the innocent a smirk, held his head tight, and rested his forehead on the other's.

"You're mine…" he whispered in a heated breath. He grabbed the other boy and let them fall onto the bed, rolling quickly over so he was onto while the innocent one was completely pinned beneath him. Their lips forced themselves together again in a rougher kiss this time. The greedy one was living up to his name, sliding his hands on familiar skin that felt delicious beneath his fingertips. He kissed the other's jaw feverishly, the dominant one hitting a sweet spot so the other dipped his head back and moaned. The Greedy Once-ler worked his way down the other's throat. Playing with small bits of skin between his teeth. The greedy one was happy that his lust for his other half had transferred some-what into the other.

Meanwhile, _Is this rape?,_ the innocent one thought. He squeezed his eyes together and moaned louder as the dominant one rubbed the spots they both knew were sensitive, and then some he didn't realize he had. With another moan elicited from the core of his being he knew it wasn't even close if he liked the things his other was doing to him. He stopped his weak struggling and snaked an arm around the other's waist. Someone tossed off their hats somewhere over yonder, but neither was quite sure who. The kiss was hungry and hot. The touches were luscious and delicious, making you crave more.

It was like watching your own reflection. Watching yourself run your slender fingers through your hair. Watching yourself strip yourself at an _agonizingly_ slow pace. Feeling yourself graze your fingers over your most tender spots—the ones that only you yourself would know—then moaning completely giving in to yourself. Like seeing a more muscular version of yourself make you _scream_ out your own name. Having 2 sets of the same identical lips touching in passion, the kiss making half of you feel dirty and the other half just pleased.

Like being addicted to the things you're doing to yourself.

The Innocent Once-ler blushed when he realized that he only had his boxer's left and his Greedy self only had on his pants and whatever piece of clothing, if any, underneath. As if reading his mind the Greedy Once-ler pulled the sweet man's boxer's down, and threw them near the pile of clothes somewhere far from the bed. The Innocent Once-ler was pushed back down and basically screamed as the wet lips of his other half came down on his erect member. Sweat beads formed on his body, rolling down his skin leaving a tickling sensation. The Innocent Once-ler let out a shuttering moan as The Greedy Once-ler swirled his tongue his head. The Greedy one was happy to find that he had possessed this kind of skill. The shards of guilt that had been flowing through his mind grew, but he just shook them off. It was basically just masturbation… right? Right?

The Greedy pawed his doppelganger's sack. The Innocent Once-ler was in a complete euphoric daze. "Faster~" He moaned thrusting into the Greedy Once-ler's mouth that just led to causing the Innocent one to cry out. The Greedy Once-ler pulled off causing his other to whimper from the lost contact. He was hooked. The nice Once-ler ran his hand over his thighs, so light he was barely touching the small hairs there. He clasped his own erection and started to pump. His eyes sealed shut, unknowing of his other more seductive self strip.

Ripping the off the once "innocent" Once-ler's hand, the Innocent one whimpered again, then was filled with rage. "Stop it! I was so-" The normally green clad one rolled his eyes and let a small sigh slip past his lips. "Shut the fuck up and bend over." A smile came to the other's face and he dutifully rolled over, giving himself over to the other man.

_Gotcha._

The man took two long fingers and pressed them into the other. The innocent one's body trying to relax but it was painful. This was his time to think. _Should I be fighting? Should I do something? Should I just sit here? _"I don't want to…" he whispered.

"Too late. You and I both know you want this. You can't hide it." And at that the other plunged into him. He didn't give him time to agjust, just kept going on his merry way. "C'mon, Oncie… Moan again." He grabbed the stiffened cock and rubbed the head. "You were just having fun moments ago… Let yourself go~" he drawled in a lust filled voice. The Greedy Once-ler positioned himself to hit the other's prostate with each thrust. The Innocent Once-ler couldn't handle it and reduced to small moans. Inadvitedly growing loudly with each thrust.

"There you go…" he whispered. The stronger of the two twisted the other and motioned for him to sit up. The uke complied and wrapped his legs around the other's waist gently raking the Greedy Once-ler's back from the pleasure. He plunged down in tune with the man who was in utter shock this all played out so well.

"I'm-" he started. "Same." The greedy one breathed out. He could feel it building up inside him.

The Innocent Once-ler ejaculated first, spreading it onto both of their chest and practically falling limp in the other's arms. The Greedy Once-ler was close after shooting streams into the worn one.

"You are now my slave, I hope you don't mind."  
"Reverse that. Your me."  
"Shut the fuck up."  
"Nah."


End file.
